Finally
by Starlywarly
Summary: Just a one-shot of what I think should have happened after the summer season finale... finally!


Chapter One

It had been a long day with the whole Nadia thing and that kiss with Juliet. Shawn was truly thrown. He was lounging on his couch with a beer, watching tv. He heard a knock on the door and got up to check and see who was there. He looked through the peephole and saw Juliet standing there with a suitcase and duffel bag. His heart began to beat faster as he reached for the doorknob.

"Jules, what are you…" he said before being cut off by her lips connecting with his. "…doing here?" he finished when he pulled away.

"I couldn't go. I asked Declan to bring me back as soon as we got to Napa. It wasn't right and I told him that I couldn't stay with him, that I was really in love with someone else."

He held out his hand to her and when she took it, he grabbed her bag and pulled her inside. After shutting the door, he turned to her and said with a wry grin, "It's me, right?"

She reached out to playfully slap his arm and he caught it and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He put his hand to her cheek as she said, "It's always been you." Their lips met for a tender kiss before their long delayed passion took hold. Too soon they had to break for breath and took the opportunity just to embrace. They held each other for awhile, just reveling in the fact that they were finally together, excited and a little bit nervous about what was coming next. Shawn knew just how to diffuse then tension and ease them into the next step.

"Come, sit. I was just watching some Phineas and Ferb" he said and led her to the couch. She laughed and sat down. "I love this show," she said. "Have you got another Stella?" she followed, pointing at the bottle on the coffee table. "Of course" he said and in a moment he was back on the couch with an open bottle. She took a large swallow and set the beer on the table. "So, which one is this?" Juliet asked as she reached for Shawn's hand. He squeezed her hand as he said excitedly, "It's the one with the Ballgowninator." "This one is so hilarious!" she said as she smiled at him and snuggled into his shoulder.

As their fingers intertwined, she thought 'This feels so perfect' and he thought 'This feels so right.' The show finished and Shawn asked her if she'd eaten dinner. "I'm not really hungry right now Shawn," she said, "but I might be later." He cocked his head and grinned. "What in world would change the state of your appetite Jules?"

"No more banter, no more jokes and no more delays. I love you Shawn and want you so much. Right now I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this."

"I could not have put it better myself, my love."

He pulled her up with him as he stood from the couch and led her to his bedroom. He was so thankful he had cleaned his room and made the bed today. They sat on the edge of the bed and Juliet began to unbutton her blouse. "Let me," Shawn said softly, as he continued undoing the buttons and then pushed the fabric off her shoulders. He leaned down to place a kiss on her left shoulder, then her right. Then he pulled his t-shirt over his head and she reached up to touch his lightly haired chest, enjoying their gentle exploration of each other.

He got down on the floor and removed her flats, caressing her feet once they were bare. His feet were already bare, so he undid his jeans and slid them off his legs, joining her on the bed once again. She reached to undo the side button and zipper on her skirt and shimmied out of it, letting it drop to the floor. She slid up on the bed, clad only in her beige colored panties and bra, and he followed, wearing his black boxer briefs. She could see he was well endowed and notice that he was hardening by the second. She could not resist reaching down and stroking him through the stretchy knit fabric. He moaned at her touch and could no longer be without her in his arms. In a flash, their lips were together and tongues were tasting and teasing, vying for domination. Hands were moving now, stroking heated skin. His hands made his way around to her back and undid the catch on her bra. He pulled it gently from her and began his worship of her breasts. Shawn reached to hold her right breast in his hand, flicking his thumb over her sensitive nipple. His lips captured the nipple closest to him and he swirled his tongue around it. It was her turn to moan now. He released her breast from his mouth and dragged his tongue through the valley between her breasts.

"Shawn," she moaned, "I need to feel you inside me, make love with me."

He didn't answer with words, but with action. He tugged her panties down and off her legs then quickly divested himself of his underwear. She reached down to stroke his rock hard cock and he raised her leg as they faced each other on their sides. They came together with a smooth natural movement, fitting together as though this was their sole purpose in life. They stared into each other's eyes as they began to move with each other. Shawn leaned in and began to kiss her neck, breathlessly whispering "Juliet" into her ear. Hearing him say her name sent a thrill down her spine and she thrust her body against him. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, bracing himself on his forearms. She wrapped her legs around him and he crashed his lips into hers. They moved and thrust and kissed, their mouths parting only to express their pleasure when they climaxed. Collapsing into each other breathlessly, they held each other. Juliet stroked his chest as she snuggled under his arm, feeling more at home than she ever had before. "Juliet," Shawn said, "you feel like home, like I was never meant to be anywhere else but here with you." "I know, you feel like home to me too," Juliet said. "And I took two weeks off work, so we can be home together."

"I don't need to be anywhere else, except when you take me out to breakfast in the morning in exchange for having your wicked way with me," Shawn joked as he stroked her arm. "Shawn, you haven't seen wicked. We'll save that for after breakfast," she said. She felt a chuckle form deep in his chest and smiled as she drifted to sleep.  
_

The morning sun crept in through the blinds and slowly awakened the two entwined lovers.

"Mmm," moaned Juliet, "morning Shawn."

"Good morning Jules. It's real."

"Of course it's real."

"So many times I've woken up to find you not here with me, so I have to make sure."

"Ow!" she squeaked when he pinched her. "I thought I was supposed to pinch you!"

"I bruise easily."

"Come on. Get up – I'm hungry!" she shoved him playfully before rolling out of bed.

"Come on, just a little more sleep," he said and rolled over.

"Fine, you stay and I'll go get some food and be back in a bit." She grabbed some shorts and one of Shawn's t-shirts. She inhaled his scent as she dressed and grabbed her wallet before heading out the door.

Shawn slowly roused himself after she left. It didn't feel natural to be there without her now that they had finally come together. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before heading to the kitchen. He looked up as the door opened and Juliet came in. He smiled his biggest smile at her as she made her way to him carrying a paper bag and two coffee cups. She set them down on the counter and they kissed. Shawn pulled away and grabbed the bag.

"Donuts and coffee? Perpetuate the stereotype…" Shawn said as he looked in the bag.

"It was the fastest and I know you love donuts," she said as she pulled a chocolate frosted cream-filled one out and pushed it towards Shawn's mouth. He took a bite and some cream was left on his upper lip. Juliet swept her tongue over his mouth, cleaning up the cream. "Mmm." He finished his donut and she began to eat her glazed one.

"Let's eat the donuts quickly. I am hungry and I want to spend this whole day in bed with you."

"Do you want the one with sprinkles too?"

"You know me too well Jules."

"I want to know you better Shawn."

"We have plenty of time for that, but let's skip the sprinkles. I know something else I would rather have in my mouth right now," he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her.


End file.
